The installation of devices within an indoor environment can require that the location and orientation of the installed devices are known. For example, the installation of wireless access points or other types of communication systems in a retail environment should be known in order to provide the most efficient communication coverage. This can be accomplished by either precisely locating and orienting the devices according to a known plan, or by taking precise manual measurements after the devices have been installed. Both is these techniques are difficult to accomplish.
Further, in order to maximize communication coverage in a large indoor space, ceiling mounted transceivers are most effective. However, these are the most difficult to install accurately. In addition to the need to know the location of these devices, some systems may also require knowledge of the azimuth orientation or the device. The logistics of installing such a system make it very difficult to have the installers place the transceivers in very precise known locations and orientations that are carefully measured and recorded. This would be a very labor intensive process that would add time, cost, and the increased likelihood of human error to the installation of such a system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a technique to provide precise and accurate locations and orientations of devices installed within an indoor environment. It would also be beneficial if this technique could be performed quickly, within minimum error, and at a low cost.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.